An automotive closure, such as a door for an automobile passenger compartment, is hinged to swing between open and closed positions and conventionally includes a door latch that is housed between inner and outer panels of the door. The door latch functions in a known manner to latch the door when it is closed and to lock the door in the closed position or to unlock and unlatch the door so that the door can be opened manually.
Power latch systems include a power system for electrically unlatching and electrically or mechanically latching a door. Such power latch systems are typically controlled by a mechanical switch translating or rotating a conventional door handle from a first position to a second position. The mechanical switch typically adds to the size and weight of the door handle. Additionally, the mechanical switch may be at least partially located outside of an outer door panel of the door. Location outside of the outer door panel exposes the mechanical switch to environmental conditions that may cause wear on the mechanical switch. While these systems are suitable for their intended purpose, the desire for improved systems is essentially constant.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide systems and vehicles for operating a power door latch. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.